


Hang on, it's almost over

by mimitheking



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Desperation, No shame, Okay Maybe a Little Shame, Omorashi, Wetting, but enjoy, don't read it if you don't like that it's that easy, fun fact i wrote this entire thing at work, idk what else to tag this to make it more obvious, if you do like come one come all lol, yet another good ol' piss fic, yo people this contains pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:56:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimitheking/pseuds/mimitheking
Summary: Sarean is dragged to see a movie with his brother and his girlfriend. But drinking that large soda was a mistake...





	Hang on, it's almost over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FilthyPeanut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FilthyPeanut/gifts).



“Just this one scene.“

He’d been telling himself that for over half an hour at this point, countless scenes had passed, yet he hadn’t moved.

It wasn’t even because of the movie. The movie was alright, but he didn’t care about it too much, he’d only come because his brother hadn’t given him a choice. He’d practically dragged him to the cinema, insisting that he was going to force him to have a good time if he had to, and now he was stuck thirdwheeling him and his girlfriend while they were making out in the seats next to him.

And to make up for being outside against his will, he’d treated himself to some ice cream, as well as a large cup of soda, because that was what people drank during the movies.

He was regretting it.

Mainly, he was regretting drinking most of it before the movie had even started, out of boredom than anything else. He’d felt uncomfortable being around so many people, hadn’t felt like talking to anyone, so he’d just kept the straw between his teeth for as long as he could, until his cup had been empty.

Boy, was he regretting it.

Saeran shifted in his seat, trying to find a position that put a little less pressure on his full bladder, but it was hard to do at that point. He was aware he could just stand up and go, could’ve done so the entire time, but he /couldn’t/. Their seats were right in the middle of the room, rows of strangers on each side of him, and with how urgently he had to go already, it seemed physically impossible to squeeze past them unnoticed.

And he really didn’t want all those people staring at him.

He kept telling himself he’d just suck it up and do it anyway, but every time he clenched his thighs in an attempt to ready himself, someone shot him a glance, or coughed, and he immediately felt everyone staring at him again. They were probably already watching him with how strangely he was always acting.

He glanced over at Saeyoung, hoping at least his twin would be able to help him out; usually he’d notice something was wrong without him even having to say anything. But of course, he didn’t even seem to be aware of Saeran’s mere existence anymore, giggling about something with his girlfriend, the rest of the world forgotten.

He wasn’t going to say anything if Saeyoung didn’t notice by himself. He didn’t need his brother to take him to the bathroom, he wasn’t a little child.

But damn, did he have to pee!

It was getting hard to even sit still, even as he kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, wriggling around without actually moving as much as he could, the pressure just wouldn’t let up. His hands subconsciously balled to fists at his sides, an attempt not to grab himself and make his need obvious, but he knew it was obvious either way, he knew that lady over there had just looked at him.

He’d be fine, he’d just hold it. He was an adult, he’d be able to hold it even if he was desperate, and besides, how much longer could this movie possibly be playing?

Another surge of desperation hit him, enough to cause his hands to immediately grab his crotch before he could even stop himself. Oh god, had he just leaked?

He glanced down, slowly moving his shaking hands away, thankfully he couldn’t make out any wet spot in the dim lighting of the room. Looking left and right, it didn’t seem like anyone had noticed his sudden movement either.

It was physically impossible to keep calm though, Saeran felt as if his entire body were fighting the urge to let go, he’d never felt that incredibly hot before. His bladder was starting to ache as he kept rocking back and forth, doing his best to focus on his breathing and nothing else.

He was going to make it, just a few more minutes and the movie would be over.

Then he’d just have to somehow make it to the bathroom, hope there wouldn’t be a line, and…

Another leak escaped before he could do anything to stop it, this time leaving a dark patch the size of a fist on his black pants. Saeran’s heart stopped for a second as he froze, using his entire willpower to stop his bladder from emptying fully, too horrified to even assess the damage.

/Just a few more minutes, he’d be fine!/

He was aware at this point that even if he tried to go to the bathroom, there was no way he’d make it in time, not with all those people blocking his way. He was stuck in his seat as if trapped, knowing it was his very own fault, knowing that his chances of actually holding it until the movie was over were getting incredibly slim.

Still, he had to hold it, after all, he was too old to wet himself, let alone in public, right? Those kinds of things never happened, especially not to him.

He was pulled out of his concentration when a jacket was suddenly draped over his lap, covering the wet patch.

His eyes shot up in surprise, meeting those of Saeyoung, who’d apparently remembered he had a brother, and noticed his predicament. He was more than glad that he didn’t say anything, just shot him a sympathetic glance, and that his girlfriend appeared unaware of their wordless exchange, because he really, /really/ didn’t feel like having to explain, especially with how incredibly full his bladder was.

His hands gripped his twin’s jacket, thankful at least for the covering, as yet another long leak escaped, running down one of his thighs. He could feel the warm liquid soaking through the fabric of his pants, dripping down onto the soft seat.

Wait, the seat was absorbent, right? Maybe he could just… let out a little, just enough to get rid of the immediate pressure? If he did it slowly enough the seat would absorb it, and with the jacket, nobody would ever know, right?

It was a stupid and risky plan, and he hated the idea of making a mess, especially that kind of mess, but it wasn’t a choice he could make anymore.

Before he’d even had the time to finish his thought, his bladder had already given in, warmth spreading in his lap as it started to empty.

The relief was immediate, he barely managed to stop himself from moaning, which definitely would’ve been awkward. Once he’d started going he couldn’t hold it anymore, he forgot he’d even wanted to as he leaned back slightly, his muscles finally relaxing as he peed at full force, the feeling of release momentarily enveloping him.

Until he suddenly felt the warmth where he had /not/ expected to feel it, at his knees, then his lower legs. It’d pooled on the seat, too much to be absorbed, dripping on to the floor beneath him while he was still going, unable to stop the stream. Panicking, Saeran looked around, but his brother had turned his attention away from him again, and everyone else appeared focused on the movie.

Everyone was watching the movie, and he was sitting there, in the middle of the room, peeing into his seat like some kid.

He breathed heavily once his bladder was finally emptied, shuddering at how good it felt despite of the embarrassment enveloping him. As long as the room stayed dark as it was, perhaps the wet patch would dry up, at least for a bit, so he could still slip away unnoticed… his pants were black, it was hard to actually see the wetness on them in the dark, but he knew it’d be obvious as soon as the lights went on, especially with the puddle that had formed around his feet, there was no way he’d be able to hide that.

His gaze moved over to Saeyoung once more. How on earth was he supposed to tell him that he’d just wet himself in the middle of a cinema?

He’d never leave him alone about it, ever again. God, he better not say a word, or he was going to kill him.

But of course Saeyoung knew, he may have not been looking at him, but he’d given him the jacket, he’d obviously been paying at least some kind of attention. He had to be aware of what had happened, and knowing his brother, there was no way he’d keep quiet about it.

Hot tears were stinging in the corners of his eyes as he tried with all he could not to let anything show, to just sit there as if nothing had happened while his quickly cooling pants were clinging uncomfortably to his legs, a reminder that was impossible to ignore.

It didn’t even take five minutes before the end credits started to roll, only five minutes he’d have had to hold it.

And then the lights went on.

The lights went on, and he was sitting there, a very large and obvious puddle to his feet, and there was no way he could even move at all.

He didn’t even react when he felt Saeyoung turn towards him, until suddenly his brother dropped his empty cup to the floor, and suddenly the puddle was merely a spilled drink, and the dampness on his pants was just an unfortunate spread from it as well.

Since his twin really, really wanted to watch ALL of the credits, to pay his respect to all the awesome people that worked so hard on making that awesome movie, the three of them had to stay in their seats until the whole room was almost empty. Saeran felt his hand on his shoulder, the touch more reassuring than he wanted to admit, when he finally stood up, his head hanging in shame.

He didn’t want anyone to see him, especially not that girl, but there was no choice.

He wanted to just bury his head in Saeyoung’s shirt, like he used to do when they were younger, but they had to go home.

As awkward as it felt to walk, he appreciated that at least they didn’t laugh at him, they didn’t say anything but comforted him in silence.

At least there was one good thing about the whole situation.

After this, he’d never have to go to the cinema again.


End file.
